1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spinal orthopedics, and more precisely, to intervertebral implants and related instrumentation.
2. The Relevant Technology
Severe back pain can be caused by sa number of different ailments, including spinal stenosis, degenerative disc disease, spondylolisthesis, and the like. Many such ailments can be corrected by controlling or limiting relative motion between the affected vertebrae. Accordingly, a variety of devices including artificial discs and fusion devices have been proposed.
A variety of instruments have also been proposed for use with such intervertebral devices. These instruments are typically limited to use with one implant configuration and/or one surgical approach. Accordingly, many known instruments are usable only when the indications fit within a relatively narrow set of criteria. Furthermore, the soft tissue damage often caused by operation in the intervertebral disc space may prevent any revision surgery from being carried out along the same approach. Thus, many known instruments are not usable for revision of an existing intervertebral treatment.
Further, many known instruments are expensive or difficult to manufacture, or are difficult to use. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for instrumentation that remedies these problems.